wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rip Blazkowicz
Rip Blazkowicz is the father of William J. Blazkowicz in The New Order timeline, who emotionally and physically abused both him and his mother. He serves as the tertiary antagonist in the New Colossus. History In 1910, Rip married Zofia, a Jewish woman just to get her father's investment capital to begin his own business in Mesquite, Texas. This plan failed, leaving Rip hateful, venting his frustration on his business failing onto his wife, son and dog Bessie. Despite Zofia's father telling him to shut down the business, he refused, with it continuing to fail. Around BJ's youth, Rip gave him a pocket knife, but it was taken by two children named Andy and Howie. Rip slapped William, ordering him to get it back, not allowing him back into the house until he did, considering the two kids taking his "property". When his son began having nightmares about monsters in their basement, he decided to help his son, giving him a weapon to fight them. In a rare moment of compassion, Rip allowed his son to keep the gun so the monsters won't get him, showing some sense of care for his son. In 1919, Rip learned about his son spending time with an African-American girl named Billie. Angered, he returned home to discipline him, but was stopped by Zofia, mocking him for not being the man she married. Rip slapped her unconscious, forcing BJ to throw vases at him until Rip strangled him unconscious. Later that day, he punished BJ by tying him to a saw horse, putting a shotgun in his hands and forcing him to kill his pet dog, telling his son that "the old and the weak are doomed". When BJ refused, he killed the dog himself. Though not present in The New Order, B.J. remembers his father locking him the closet when he was bad. In addition, Rip warned his son to not swim in the Gulf since there was a red tide. B.J. disobeyed him, causing his skin to burn. Despite trying to teach his son, he saw BJ as nothing but a waste, ruining their family name. When B.J. was old enough, he ran away from home and joined the United States Army. Rip was angered at this move, and Zofia was left heartbroken. Once Germany won the war, Rip exposed Zofia (who had Jewish heritage), African-Americans, homosexuals and minorities to the Nazis, who sent them to extermination camps in New Mexico. The Nazis rewarded his collaboration, giving him a 2,000-acre ranch in Forney Lake, Texas around 1950-1951 (stating he hasn't returned to his home in Mesquite in decades). Events of The New Colossus After defeating General Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse, B.J. remembered his childhood and his father's lesson while recovering from his injuries sustained in the battle. After BJ nuked Area 52, Rip heard of the news and correctly deduced his son would return home in Mesquite. Upon his son's arrival, Rip and B.J. have a heated conversation, with the former blaming his wife and son for ruining his name and reputation without considering his own moral failing. Rip revealed that he exposed BJ's mother and others to the Nazis, causing Zofia to die in the extermination camps in New Mexico, then holding BJ at gunpoint. Despite BJ's pleas that he is his son, Rip kept his shotgun aimed at him. Enraged and disgusted by his father's actions, BJ firmly states that he doesn't fear his father anymore and proceeds to knock the gun out of the way, then brutally axed Rip's left hand off and deals the fatal blow to his heart killing him instantly, only to learn that he gave away BJ's position to the Nazis and Irene Engel. Rip dies of his wounds, with BJ avenging his mother's death years earlier. Rip does succeed in getting his son killed by Engel, being publicly executed at the Lincoln Memorial. However, he is saved by the Resistance and placed onto a super soldiers body. Personality Rip Blazkowicz was a failure of a man, at work as well as home. Rather than examine his own shortcomings as a businessman, husband and father, he frequently blamed his rotten luck on his swindling superiors, fueling his belief that the old and the weak are "doomed". Rip also displayed the prejudices of the time, hypocritically opposing the idea of his son falling in love with an African-American girl, despite being married to a Jewish woman. The only time he showed any love to his son was when he helped him cure his nightmares by going down the basement with him and Zofia to see the monsters. This flashback showed that he had some care for his son, but this was probably meant to stop BJ from waking him up at night, and give his son strength, since he only cared for his name and reputation above all else. At the same time, he is extremely racist towards African-Americans, viewing them as nothing more than low-life scum and a cancer to society. He is also extremely greedy, since he married Zofia for money (even remarking on the myth of how Jews had so much money) instead of love, and was perfectly willing to sell her and other minority groups in the community to the Nazis for money and privilege, causing BJ to axe him to death. Like his son, he is shown to be quite tough, since he manages to remain standing after BJ throws several vases at him. Rip also appears to have experience with weapons, owning many weapons as shown in flashbacks. It is very likely that Rip fought in World War I and suffered posttraumatic stress disorder from his service, causing him to become very aggressive and violent. Trivia * He is killed in the same pattern of Irene Engel in which BJ chops his hand first and deals the fatal blow. However, BJ axes him in heart while Irene is in the left side of her brain. * His doomed fate is similar to Irene Engel since their demise is contributed to the fact that they turn their own children against them, except Rip's death is more directly since BJ personally kills him. Furthermore, they also being killed by the same weapon: a hatchet. * Before Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, Glenn Morshower also voiced Overlord in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare and its sequel "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2". * He dies without knowing the existence of his twin grandchildren since B.J. highly considers his father to be not worthy to be their grandfather to tell him about them. Category:Wolfenstein: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Nazis Category:Traitors of Country